Regarde
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: James est désespéré. Il veut à tout prix que Lily remarque qu’il a changé mais la demoiselle ne veut rien voir. Elle le voit toujours comme l’adolescent qu’il était avant. Mais il a bien changé et, il compte bien le lui prouver, une fois pour toute.


_**

* * *

**_

Regarde

* * *

_**Disclamer**: Alors, rien est à moi, tout à la killeuse de James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore … Ca commence à faire beaucoup tout ça XD Petit OS en remerciement à tout ceux et celle qui ont lu "Menteuse, Menteuse" Et puis je me suis inspirée d'une chanson de Kinito pour écrire ce OS Chanson qui s'appelle, Regarde … Comment ça vous le saviez ? (réédité et fautes d'orthographes corrigée ... en a plus YES enfin je l'espère ;)_

_**Musiques écoutée pour écrire le OS**: été67, Bénabar, Olivia Riuz, Raphaël et Kinito of course _

_**Résumé**: James est désespéré. Il veut à tout prix que Lily remarque qu'il a changé mais la demoiselle ne veut rien voir. Elle le voit toujours comme l'adolescent qu'il était avant. Mais il a bien changé et, il compte bien le lui prouver, une fois pour toute.

* * *

_

James était dans la salle commune avec Peter, Sirius et Rémus. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir désespéré tout en regardant légèrement vers Lily Evans. Sirius étouffa un rire et Rémus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais que dois-je faire,bordel. J'ai changé. Je n'ai plus cet air supérieur qu'elle ne supporte pas, enfin, j'essaye de ne plus l'avoir. Je n'ai pas emmerdé Snape depuis des mois et en plus je bosse. Rémus dis-moi que dois-je fairede plus ! », soupira un James désespéré.

« Hem », commença Rémus. « Tu pourrais peut-être tout simplement commencer par l'appeler par son prénom. », lui suggéra t-il.

« Ouais parce que, salut, Evans est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi, ça fait un peu impersonnel. C'est comme si tu n'avais pas vraiment des sentiments pour elle. », commenta Peter qui était affalé sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

« Peter marque un point. », affirma Sirius. « Tu as peut-être changé mais Lily n'a jamais apprécié que tu l'appelles par son nom. », rajouta Sirius.

« Et comment tu le sais ça d'abord ? », lui demanda un James grognon.

« J'observe, j'observe, Cornedrue. », lui répondit tout simplement Sirius.

_Tu m'en voudras _

_De te chanter ça_

_Un truc mielleux, un truc pour deux comme t'en veux pas _

« Mais, je ne vais pas lui dire tout bêtement 'Salut Lily, je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé au moins un millier de fois, mais est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?' Elle m'a dit non avec Evans, et ce n'est pas en l'appellant uniquement par son prénom qu'elle va me répondre '_Mais ouiiiii, James, j'attendais juste que tu m'appelles par mon prénom !_' C'est ridicule. », soupira James.

Rémus, Peter et Sirius lui décrochèrent un regard l'air de dire, mais il se met le doigt dans l'œil lui.

« Mon cher Jamesie. », lui fit Sirius avec un sourire. "Vraiment tu ne connais rien aux femmes. »

« Parce que toi tu t'y connais ? », lui fit ironiquement James.

« Ouais. Je sais ce qu'il faut savoir, vieux. »

« Pas sûr. Pour moi le seul qui s'y connaisse vraiment, c'est Rémus. Il sort avec Rachel depuis six mois et, _lui_, au moins, il ne change pas de petite amie toutes les semaines. », lui rétorqua James.

« Et avec des roses et un poème ?C'est le coup classique mais en l'appellant en plus par son prénom elle craquera peut-être. C'est une fille vachement sensible. », lui souligna Peter.

« Lily, sensible ? », lui fit un James légèrement offusqué. « Si elle avait été sensible, elle ne m'aurait pas donné ce nombre incalculable de gifles. Bordel, c'est qu'elle ne se retient pas quand elle me les donne en plus ! »

Ce commentaire fit rire ses trois amis. _Tu parles, des amis. Aucune compassion_, songea James.

« Allez, James. Fait un effort bon sang. », lui fit Sirius. « Bon, tu l'aimes ou non ta Lily ? », lui demanda t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Oui. », lui répondit James.

« Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle ? », lui demanda Peter.

« Mais oui ! », s'insurgea James à l'idée qu'on puisse penser qu'il ne serait pas capable de tout faire pour Lily Evans.

« Alors, un poème et des fleurs ne devraient pas te poser de problème. », fit Rémus en haussant les épaules en guise de conclusion.

« Mais elle va me les jeter à la figure les roses. Je te signale qu'avec ça elle peut me crever un œil ! », geignit James.

Rémus, Peter et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard septique. « Le pire que tu puisses avoir, c'est une gifle de plus. », fit lui fit Rémus avec un sourire en coin. « Pas la mer à boire. », souffla t-il.

_C'est loin de tout, c'est loin de nous _

_C'est une somme de phrases faciles mises bout à bout_

_**Le soir même, dans la chambre des Maraudeurs**_

James était entrain de se casser la tête pour le poème. Et oui, il avait finalement décidé d'écrire un poème à la belle Lily aux yeux verts. Mais au bout d'une bonne heure, il n'avait toujours rien pu écrire. Il avait fait plusieurs essais mais tous se retrouvaient au bout de deux lignes dans la poubelle de leur chambre. Poubelle qui, d'ailleurs, débordait légèrement. Finalement, James jetait les papiers au-dessus de sa tête et, quand ses trois amis entrèrent, ils trouvèrent leur chambre dans un sérieux foutoir.

Il ne trouvait pas de poème et sans poème, adieu Lily.

_Prends ton temps _

_Dis pas non_

_M'en veux pas _

_R'garde ce que j'fais pour toi_

Quand James entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se jeta presque sur le reste des Maraudeurs. « Help ! », leur fit-il. « J'ai sérieusement besoin de votre aide pour écrire ce poème. Je n'arrive pas à aligner trois mots sans le trouver débile et bon pour la casse. », se lamenta James.

_Tu me prends pour un con_

_Mais j't'en veux pas _

_R'garde ce que j'fais pour toi_

Rémus et Sirius soupirèrent. « James, James. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas écrire le poème à ta place mais … », fit Rémus en voyant le regard dépité de James. « … on peut toujours t'aider en te donnant notre avis, pas vrai les gars ? », ajouta t-il.

« Bien sur. », fit Peter en s'approchant de James tout en ramassant les papiers roulés en boules qui gisaient par terre.

« Alors, vieux frère. », lui fit Sirius en passant un bras sur les épaules du bruns. « Voyons voir ce que tu as déjà écris. »

'_Fleur de Lys.' _

_Tu es la lumière de mes nuits_

_Le soleil de mes journées_

_Et quand je suis loin de toi, mes pétales se fanent et mon cœur se brise._

…

Peter étouffa un rire. James lui lança un regard noir. « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Peter ? »

« Oh, c'est très beau et très poétique mais avec la pétale, elle va croire que c'est une fille qui lui a écrit ce poème. », lui expliqua Peter.

« Vous croyez ? », demanda James à Rémus et Sirius.

« Non. », lui fit Rémus.

« Oui. », lui répondit à son tour Sirius.

« Vous m'aidez pas les mecs … », soupira James

_On s'embrouille, on se débrouille _

_Parfois même je peux le dire tu m'casse les …_

_Bref ..._

« Peut-être, dans mon cœur c'est l'hiver quand tu n'es pas là ? », suggéra Rémus.

Les yeux de James brillèrent et il griffonna rapidement la belle phrase que Rémus venait de lui donner.

« Magnifique, magnifique. », se fit-il. « Je ne te savais pas poète, Rémus. », lui fit-il.

« Si tu l'avais vu tourner au tour de Rachel au lieu de n'avoir d'yeux que pour ta rousse, James, tu aurais vu comment il s'y est prit pour la séduire. », lui fit Peter légèrement moqueur.

« Grfmpfff. Bon, revenons à mon poème, les gars. Les émois sentimentaux de Rémus pour l'instant, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire. J'suis dans l'caca. », soupira t-il.

_Si j'suis pas mort, j'fais des efforts_

_Peut importe qui a raison ou qui a tord_

« Te mines pas la tête, James. », lui fit un Rémus tout sourire. « Lily n'est pas si compliquée que cela, tu sais. Il faut juste être attentionné, drôle (pas pour autant moqueur), naturel. Oui, naturel, c'est le plus important. », souligna Rémus.

« Naturel ? », lui fit un James songeur.

Il balança le parchemin, sur lequel il avait déjà écrit quelques phrases, sans le faire exprès sur la tête de Peter.

« James, essaye de viser, veux-tu? », marmonna Peter.

« Pas le temps. », lui rétorqua James en écrivant à toute vitesse.

_Lily, Fleur de Lys_

_Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme qui peuple tes rêves mais toi tu peuples bien les miens. Ton sourire, tes yeux brillants de milles feux, ta personnalité. Tout en toi me fait t'aimer un peu plus. J'ai changé, je le sais, je le sens. Je ne suis plus le garçon immature que tu méprisais tant mais un garçon qui est revenu au naturel, tel qu'il était enfant. Je ne suis que James et non le Potter que tu giflais à une époque. Lily, cette époque est bien révolue, laisse-moi te le prouver en venant à la Tour d'Astronomie à 20h00 ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne ferons rien d'illégal, Dumbledore est prévenu. _

_Celui qui t'aime, _

_James P. _

James tendit le parchemin à Rémus et lui demanda: « Alors ? »

« Et bien … Je dirais que ça pourrait bien lui plaire. », il le tendit à Peter qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

« Oui, j'pense aussi. Y'a pas de strass ni de mot pour l'amadouer comme tu l'aurais fais dans un poème. C'est parfait. », lui fit-il.

« Sirius ? », lui demanda James alors que le parchemin passait dans les mains du brun.

« Pas mal, vraiment pas mal, vieux. Reste à savoir maintenant comment va réagir Lily. », lui fit-il avec un sourire. « Bon, maintenant, il faut un messager. »

James, Peter et Sirius se tournèrent vers Rémus qui levait les yeux au ciel. « Bon d'accord, d'accord », leur fit-il. « Mais c'est bien parce que c'est pour une bonne cause. », souligna t-il.

« Merci, Rémus. Allez, file. », lui fit James avec empressement.

« Mais … »

« Y'a pas de mais, maintenant !», lui fit James impatient.

De l'autre côté, Peter et Sirius pouffaient de rire en voyant la scène.

« Et tout cela pour une fille. », firent-ils à l'unisson en levant les yeux aux ciel tandis que Rémus partait en direction de la salle commune qui, heureusement à ce moment était vide.

_**Dans la salle commune, point de vue Lily Evans**_

La salle commune est vite, tranquille. Pas de Maraudeur, pas de commérages, pas de disputes, juste le crépitement de la cheminée et un bon livre de métamorphose de l'année prochaine. Et oui, autant prendre un peu d'avance, ça ne me fera pas de mal et de toute façon, je n'ai pas sommeil. J'ouvre donc le livre et tente de lire quelques pages.

_Comment transformer un objet dans la forme que nous voulons exactement ? C'est là le stade le plus difficile dans la Métamorphose. Il ne s'agit plus ici de réussir à transformer un objet en un autre que nous connaissons déjà. Mais de donner une forme bien particulière à l'objet transformé. Pour ce faire, l'esprit doit bien se focaliser sur l'image que l'on veut obtenir et prononcer …_

« Lily ? », me fit une voix douce. Je lève la tête et croise un regard ambré. Je souris en reconnaissant immédiatement Rémus. « Oui ? », lui demandais-je. Je remarque un parchemin, dans une enveloppe, dans le creux de sa main. Ohh, non, il fait le messager pour Potter. Je suis maudite, pourquoi ce crétin aux cheveux mal coiffés me poursuit-il sans cesse. _'Il t'a tapé dans l'œil, voilà pourquoi. »_, lui fit une voix intérieure. _'Et puis ose, dire que James Potter n'est pas le plus beau mec que tu connaisses.'_, continua t-elle. Lily ignora cette voix qui insinuait trop de choses. Choses qu'elle essayait de cacher pour faire bonne figure. Elle détestait James Potter et elle continuerait à le détester tant qu'il ne changerait pas. _'Mais il a changé._'

Lily ignora le combat qui se jouait dans son fort intérieur et demanda à Rémus. « Je suppose que c'est pour moi ? »

« Hem oui. Mais réfléchi avant de te ruer sur James pour lui donner sa gifle. », lui fit Rémus avec un sourire tout en montant les escaliers du dortoir des garçons avant que Lily ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit.

'_Bon tu l'ouvres ?_', lui fit sa voix intérieur. Quoi elle était encore là , songea Lily. « Tais-toi et laisse-moi lire ce foutu parchemin. », grogna Lily à voix basse. _'Tu ne peux pas me faire taire.'_, lui rétorqua la petite voix. « Tais-toi ou je ne lis pas ce foutu parchemin. », la menaça Lily. Enfin un peu tranquille, la voix s'était finalement tue.

_Lily, Fleur de Lys_

_Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme qui peuple tes rêves mais toi tu peuples bien les miens. Ton sourire, tes yeux brillants de milles feux, ta personnalité. Tout en toi me fait t'aimer un peu plus. J'ai changé, je le sais, je le sens. Je ne suis plus le garçon immature que tu méprisais tant mais un garçon qui est revenu au naturel, tel qu'il était enfant. Je ne suis que James et non le Potter que tu giflais à une époque. Lily, cette époque est bien révolue, laisse-moi te le prouver en venant à la Tour d'Astronomie à 20h00 ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne ferons rien d'illégal, Dumbledore est prévenu. _

_Celui qui t'aime, _

_James P. _

Lily survola le parchemin et leva les yeux au ciel. James l'invitait à faire, elle ne savait pas trop quoi, à la tour d'Astronomie. D'accord, c'était l'endroit le plus beau de Poudlard mais en ce moment elle préférait s'yjeter au-dessusplutôt que d'y rester avec James.

_Prend ton temps, dis pas non _

_M'en veux pas _

_R'garde ce que j'fais pour toi _

Réfléchir ? Elle repensa aux paroles de Rémus. _'Réfléchi avant de te ruer sur James pour lui donner sa gifle.' _Rémus la connaissait vraiment bien, songea Lily. Bon, d'accord, je réfléchi. _'Ahh, pas trop tôt. Tu connais le dicton, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas ?'_, lui fit de nouveau la voix. Ohh mais par pitié, faites la taire, faite la taire. Pourquoi pas me dire tout de suite que je suis raide dingue de ce binoclard à lunette depuis ma première année, tant que tu y es ! _'J'allais le faire mais puisque tu l'avoues enfin'_, se moqua ouvertement la voix.

Bon, c'est vrai que James Potter a un charme fou, un charisme irrésistible. Mais quand on le regarde de plus prêt c'estun imbécile infini. Ces stupides blagues sur les Serpentard et sur Snape. Elles étaient drôles au début mais après c'était devenu, pour les Maraudeur, une routine que Lily ne supportait pas. _'Mais il n'en fait plus maintenant.'_, lui glissa la voix.

Lily ne pouvait pas le nier, James avait arrêté ses blagues mais il n'arrêtait pas Sirius d'en faire. _'Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut'_, se défendit la petite voix qui avait décidé de se liguer contre la jolie rousse. « Mais il est toujours aussi collant, superficiel et agaçant. », se justifia Lily.

_Tu me prends pour un con _

_Mais j't'en veux pas R'gade ce que j'fais pour toi _

'_Allez, ne fait pas l'effarouchée. Tout le monde sait que tu aimes James.'_, lui fit à nouveau la petite voix en guise de conclusion. Et là Lily ne sut rien répondre à la vérité qu'elle cachait depuis si longtemps. Elle avait vu tant de fois des filles se faire malmener et jeter sans un regard par les Maraudeurs qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de sortir avec James. Et les gifles la soulageaient. En effet, dans ces gifles, elle y mettait toute sa frustration, tout son dégoût pour les types de ce genre. Et James en faisait partie, jusqu' à depuis peu où il s'était calmé. Le seul qui ne faisait pas partie de ses personnes était Rémus qui sortait avec sa meilleure amie, Rachel, depuis quelques mois. Elle les enviait. La lettre était bidon mais elle avait ses vérités. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé mais il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant de ce décider. Elle se leva du fauteuil, posa le livre sur la table et monta les escaliers qui menaient vers le dortoir des filles.

_Pardonne-moi, de te chanter ça _

_Mais te dire je t'aime en beuglant ça passait pas _

_Sij 'ne suis la j'l'ai fais pour toi _

_Maintenant arrête de pleurer, viens dans mes bras _

_**En haut de la tour d'Astronomie **_

James attendait à la Tour d'Astronomie depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il était stressé mais il savait que les filles aimaient se faire désirer. Et Lily n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Il s'était résolu à attendre toute la soirée s'il le fallait.

OoOo

Lily était toujours dans la salle commune, elle s'était allongée sur son lit et réfléchissait. Que devait-elle penser de James Potter ? Elle n'en savait rien mais savait qu'elle allait aller à la tour d'Astronomie, juste par curiosité. Oui, ce James Potter l'intriguait. Elle regarda sa montre moldue et vit qu'il était déjà vingt heure et quart. Elle sourit « J'espère qu'il aura attendu. », murmura t-elle en quittant la chambre en leur disant qu'elle devait rencontrer Rémus pour accomplir leurs devoirs de Préfets en chef.

OoOoO

_Prend ton temps, dis pas non _

_M'en veux pas _

_R'garde ce que j'fais pour toi _

_Tu me prends pour un con _

_Mais j't'en veux pas R'garde ce que j'fais pour toi _

Dans la tour d'Astronomie, James était de moins en moins confiant. Et si elle avait décidé de ne pas venir ? James serra un peu plus la rose contre lui. Mais, en entendant des bruits de pas marcher dans le corridor, il n'osa pas bouger. Il resta là, en attendant qu'elle arrive.

_Rien à perdre, rien à cirer _

_Rien à foutre, rien à glander _

_Rien à vendre, tout à donner, regarde ce que j'fais pour toi _

Et c'est justement là que Lily arriva. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment préparée mais James s'en foutait. Du moment qu'elle était là. Même au naturel, Lily était la plus belle fille qu'il connaissait. Ses cheveux volaient légèrement dans la nuit, et le reflet de la lune donnait à ses cheveux la couleur d'un feu.

Aucun d'eux ne parla, James lui tendit la rose et elle attendit quelques secondes en la lui prenant, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, James. »

« Merci, Lily. Merci d'être venue. »

_Rien à perdre, rien à cirer _

_Rien à foutre, rien à glander _

_Rien à vendre, tout à donner, regarde ce que j'fais pour toi _

James était aux anges et Lily avait cessé de refouler les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme. Sur le balcon se trouvait une table que James avait dressé sans l'aide des Elfes de Maison. Il avait tenu à tout faire lui-même pour être sûr que tout soit parfait jusqu'au moindre détail. Et ce fut la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Lily et lui avaient parlé comme des gens civilisés, il n'y eu pas de gifles ni d'hurlements stridents. Seule la douce lueur de la lune les avait enveloppé jusqu'à la fin. Et c'est assit contre le mur, épaule contre épaule, qu'ils s'endormirent jusqu'au lendemain. Un sourire benêt sur les lèvres.

* * *


End file.
